Protect You
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Bagi Derek, Stiles adalah pemuda berisik yang telah menawan dirinya. Dengan begitu, Derek akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Stiles dari bahaya apapun.


**Protect You**

**Teen Wolf is not Mine. But, I really love this series!**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari tulisan ini. Hanya sebuah tulisan pelepas penat.**

**Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski are my favorite couple ^^ **

**Enjoy the fic**

* * *

Derek Hale, seorang _werewolf_ yang sangat ditakuti sekaligus disegani oleh sebagian kelompok _werewolf_ yang berada di _Beacon Hills_. Derek tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan terjerat oleh seorang pemuda yang membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang yang bernama cinta. Entah, apa yang membuat Derek menyerahkan cintanya pada pemuda berisik yang kini sedang terbaring di sampingnya. Tertidur dengan napas yang begitu tenang. Pasti dia sangat kelelahan dengan aktivitas panas yang baru saja berakhir sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Derek memandangi wajah pemuda yang tampak begitu damai.

Pemuda yang bernama Stiles Stilinski telah membuat Derek berharap bahwa dia tidak sendirian berada di dunia ini. Sendiri adalah hal yang paling menyesakkan hatinya. Dan ketika Stiles menawarkan kebersamaan padanya, Derek tidak dapat menolak karena dia memang membutuhkannya. Walaupun pada awalnya Derek dan Stiles terlibat pada hubungan yang sulit dijelaskan namun semuanya bertambah jelas saat Stiles menyelamatkan Derek dari kematian. Derek menyadari bahwa Stiles selama ini ada untuk dirinya namun Derek hanya takut untuk menyadari semua itu. Dia hanya takut semua yang ditawarkan Stiles hanya fatamorgana yang memabukkan dirinya sesaat. Kemudian keraguan akan hal itu perlahan luntur ketika Stiles benar-benar membuktikan bahwa itu semua bukan hanya fatamorgana menyesatkan. Tetapi benar-benar terjadi.

Derek tidak memikirkan apapun selain Stiles. Pemuda yang sangat dia cintai. Meskipun ada pemuda lain—Scott McCall yang selalu membantunya dalam kesulitan sekaligus pemuda yang dia ubah menjadi _werewolf_. Tetapi itu berbeda. Sama sekali tidak seperti Stiles. Pemuda yang kini sudah merangkap menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Hanya bersama Stiles, Derek dapat mengutarakan apa yang berada dipikirannya secara gamblang.

Derek tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Derek benar-benar bahagia saat Stiles bersamanya dan dia beruntung untuk memiliki pemuda berisik itu.

Stiles Stilinski.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut cokelat yang tebal.

Pemuda yang memiliki mata yang indah.

Pemuda yang tidak pernah ragu mengucapkan apapun yang berada dipikirannya.

Pemuda berisik yang tidak pernah berhenti bicara.

Pemuda yang selalu ada untuk dirinya.

Dan yang terakhir, pemuda yang membuat Derek menjadi lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

Sejujurnya masih banyak yang belum diungkapkan Derek mengenai kekasihnya—Stiles Stilinski. Tetapi itu cukup untuk menggambarkan Stiles.

Derek berharap dia akan selalu melindungi Stiles dari marabahaya walaupun dia tahu dibalik Stiles yang berisik, dia adalah pemuda tangguh yang akan berjuang hingga akhir. Tetapi Derek akan tetap melindungi Stiles hingga maut memisahkan mereka berdua.

Derek kembali tersenyum tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak, mengelus rambut Stiles. Kemudian Derek berhenti, dia memajukan badannya. Bergerak maju ke arah bibir merah Stiles yang menggoda dirinya. Derek menempelkan pelan bibirnya di atas bibir Stiles, memberikan kecupan ringan di sana dan melepaskannya kembali.

Derek mendengar lenguhan kecil dari Stiles saat dirinya melepaskan bibirnya dari sana. Derek rasa Stiles terbangun karena sentuhan bibirnya barusan. Stiles membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitar. Stiles menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Seseorang yang begitu sangat dia kenal—Derek Hale. Lelaki yang memberikan dirinya sesuatu yang dapat dia jelaskan. Sebuah kenikmatan yang tidak pernah Stiles rasakan bersama orang lain.

Ketika kesadaran Stiles sudah kembali penuh. Stiles menyadari bahwa saat ini dia berada di tempat Derek dan telah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sang _werewolf_.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Derek tersenyum lembut, membuat wajah tampannya semakin lebih tampan.

Stiles menghadapkan wajahnya pada Derek.

"Aku rasa tidak terlalu. Apalagi saat kau harus berada satu ruangan dengan seorang _werewolf_ yang mesum." Ucap Stiles menyindir. Sindiran yang tidak terlalu serius.

"Ah, lalu apa kau tahu yang membuat sang _werewolf _menjadi mesum?" tanya Derek pada Stiles yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat sang _werewolf_ menjadi mesum? Adakah alasannya?" tantang Stiles.

Derek mengangguk."Tentu saja. Dia menjadi mesum karena ada seseorang yang menggoda dirinya. Kalau saja tidak ada yang menggodanya dengan senyuman dan wajah yang manis mungkin sang _werewolf_ tidak akan menjadi mesum." Derek mengedipkan matanya. Membalas sindiran Stiles yang ditujukan padanya. "Belum lagi, bibir penggodanya sungguh sangat manis."

Perhatian Derek kemudian beralih kepada bibir Stiles.

"Atau mungkin pada dasarnya _werewolf_ itu sudah mesum dari sananya." Stiles menjulurkan lidahnya.

Derek menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang konyol seperti biasanya.

"Mungkin saja. Tetapi tetap saja dia mencintai _werewolf_ itu meskipun _werewolf_ itu mesum." Derek menaikkan alisnya berulang kali. "Sangat mencintainya. Bukan begitu?"

Ucapan Derek barusan membuat Stiles mengigit bibirnya.

"Kau sangat manis jika bersikap seperti itu."

"_Shut Up_!" Stiles memukul pelan dada bidang Derek.

Derek tersenyum sejuk menebar sebuah kedamaian di hati Stiles.

Derek memajukan kepalanya, membuat keningnya bersentuhan dengan kening Stiles.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu dari siapapun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun untuk menyakitimu." Derek mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Stiles.

Derek rasa, bibir Stiles mampu mengubah dirinya menjadi pecandu akut jika sudah menyangkut segala yang ada pada Stiles.

"Sang _werewolf_ akan selalu mencintai manusia yang telah memberikan sebuah arti tentang kehidupan. Sang _werewolf_ akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi manusia yang begitu dia cintai." Lanjut Derek.

"Aku cowok yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Aku bukan cowok yang merana dan butuh perlindungan. Dan jangan sekali-kali kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku. Aku tidak ingin seseorang mati sia-sia hanya untukku dan kematiannya menjadi tidak berguna."

Derek paham akan sifat Stiles yang keras kepala dan tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Tetap saja, Derek tidak akan menuruti ucapan Stiles. Dan begitulah sifat Derek.

"Aku bukanlah manusia yang senang dengan hal semacam itu." Kata Stiles seperti biasanya.

"Aku tahu itu tetapi saat kau bersama manusia serigala di sisimu. Banyak sekali marabahaya yang akan selalu mengelilingi dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Selain itu, kau tidak dapat melindungi dirimu tanpa bantuanku."

"Aku dapat mempertahankan diriku sendiri." Stiles membalas ucapan Derek.

Derek menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Stiles. "Dengar kau hanya punya satu pilihan, menerima. Menerima segala keputusan yang telah aku buat. Kau akan menerima segala bentuk perlindungan dariku. Walaupun kau menolak, aku akan tetap memaksamu." Suara Derek terdengar tegas.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Aku dapat menjaga—"

Namun sebelum Stiles melanjutkan ucapannya. Derek memotong. "Sudahlah. Lebih kau tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah dan aku tidak ingin Scott memarahiku."

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Aku tidak mengalihkannya. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kau merasa lelah." Derek mencubit pelan hidung Stiles.

Stiles segera menyingkirkan tangan Derek dan tertawa. "Baiklah. Selamat malam, _werewolf _mesum."

Sebanyak apapun Stiles menolak perlindungan yang diberikan Derek. Maka sebanyak itu pula, Derek akan terus memaksa. Memaksanya agar menerima perlindungan yang diberikan Derek padanya.

Kemudian, Stiles memejamkan matanya. Tentu saja kini, Derek ikut terlelap bersama Stiles. Memeluk kekasihnya.

"_Goodnight_ Stiles. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Derek yang mampu di dengar oleh Stiles.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Stiles membalas ucapan Derek secara tulus.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik ketika ada seseorang yang menemanimu dalam kegelapan dan membawamu ke sebuah tempat terang yang belum tentu orang lain dapat dilakukan. Dan di dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Derek akan selalu menjaga Stiles walaupun Derek tahu pemuda itu akan bersikeras menolak bantuannya. Dan Derek akan selalu memaksa Stiles tanpa henti.

Tidak ada yang lebih tenang saat kau bersama dengan seseorang yang mengerti dirimu. Derek akan selalu ada untuk Stiles—pemuda berisik yang menawan hatinya.

**THE END**

* * *

Finally, bisa menulis cerita ini dan main ke Teen Wolf~

Dan entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini jadi suka sama si Stiles yang super ribet dan cerewet itu hahaha~

Padahal dari awal udah dibuat jatuh cinta sama si Scott ^^ tetapi setelah nonton ulang teen wolf dari season 1 sampai yang terakhir season 3. Eh malah suka sama Stiles. Belum lagi hubungan awkward antara si Derek dan Stiles. Ah, so sweet deh~

Oh My Gay! I'm falling in love with them.

Don't worry Scott. I'm still with you~


End file.
